


Lace and Loyalty

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Lace and Loyalty

Draco regarded himself in the mirror. Green corset pulled tight, the help from his mother in tying it was, in some ways, more embarrassing than what was to come. Black lace knickers which did _not_ keep everything in as they were clearly designed for a woman. Green and black lace garter held up the black, silk stockings. The size nine stilettos required several sizing charms before they held firm. 

As he pulled a thin dressing gown around his frame, and poured himself a snifter of brandy while he waited, Draco desperately hoped Professor Snape was still the Dark Lord's favourite.


End file.
